Pokemon Black and Blue 2
by PK Smugleaf
Summary: PITA (represents PETA) was lying! They kill animals and are hypnotizing, or even worse, to many fictional characters, such as Rainbow Dash or Mario! They nearly killed the "Freedom Four," but someone named after a keyboard pattern saves them. They team up to dissolve PITA or at least reform it. Rated T; that's how I felt the original was. May contain swearing, but likely not.
1. Prologue

Many months ago, the world for Pokémon was like the exact opposite of drinking a cola. You enjoy cola, but being abused is not at all enjoyable. Four Pokémon fought to **attempt to **improve this: Ash's Pikachu, a Tepig named Pokey, a Snivy named Jasmine, and an Oshawott named Lucas. They had all been abused in some way by whatever human owned them, and they all united to end the bloody abuse. They _almost_ had it. They managed to get a video to the GTS showing that these abuses are wrong. They all began to celebrate afterwards with apples. However, someone who worked for PITA had deliberately given them expired apples, which, as you may know, ferment themselves and become alcoholic. The "Freedom Four" did not know this, and they became drunk between the events of their adventure and March 10, 2013. They were so drunk, they never were aware of their existence. About two months before this date, when a new region was discovered, the Pokémon Trainer Azerty was chosen to be the male explorer. That same person learned of these events, and he made his promise to be the best Trainer of all time. So, not knowing the truth about PITA, he became a junior member. Azerty then secretly learned about the organization's stupidity and vowed to dissolve it, or at least turn it into something that **isn't a repeat of Watergate waiting to happen.** At the start of March, the "Freedom Four" were discovered by PITA and, considered by standards too loose to be considered ready for euthanasia, taken in. But Azerty played a trick on the euthanizing crew so that the "Freedom Four" were removed on the list and placed in an adoption shelter. Azerty had a room to himself in the shelter building from where the "Freedom Four" could see into the room and vice versa. What Azerty used the room for was for four purposes: using a Wii U Deluxe for both projects and gaming, storing info about PITA on a computer, eating lunches he bought outside, and holding secret meetings to free PITA's victims. Not too long before the date, he discovered alarming info about an increasingly large numbers of fictional characters being mind-controlled, kidnapped, or even shot by PITA. Azerty was playing a game (Scribblenauts, if you ask) to get rid of his stress when Jasmine seemed to be moving a little…


	2. I Will Explain It

Immediately, Azerty hit the HOME Button and started checking on Jasmine. Surely enough, Jasmine had fully sobered up from those apples. "Where am I, and who the heck are you?" Azerty joyously replied, "I've been waiting months to tell you! My name is Azerty, and I've become devoted to two things: dissolving PITA and Pokémon Training". Jasmine yelled "MONTHS?! That's impossible!" Azerty, however, showed her the date was indeed accurate. Then Azerty said, "Now, this next part's half about you and half about me. Remember your protest?" Jasmine sighed, "Yeah… Why do you ask?" Azerty replied, "I highly doubt that worked. Let me show you something that may shock you." The trailer managed to wake up the other three, and they were shocked on its contents. Pikachu, waking up, yawned, "What is this? Where am I? Who's the human with the glasses? And what is this trailer?" Azerty said, "Well, you're in this room where I've been checking on you so that you sober up, which you have after months. And my name is Azerty. Yes, that's a keyboard pattern used in France. And I'm the guy who is going to be the next male character for the new Pokémon games." Pokey just sighed, "I thought that we led a successful protest against this abuse." Well, Azerty just said, "I'm terribly sorry, but it failed. Pokémon X and Y will continue the series on." Lucas started crying. "How is this possible? After all we did, the likes of you overturn us!" Azerty sighed, "That's not something I'd cry about, especially since you are a, mmm, _**fictional character!"**_ Jasmine said, "Really, Azerty. You are not the who has had to suffer, let's see, failed AIDS drugs that do the opposite of what they aim for, arsenic, weed killer, radon, radon-based weed killer—" Azerty cut her off there. "I get it; you suffered a lot while you were a carcinogen. Lucas did too when he got skinned and became unable to grow scalchops, as did Pokey and Pikachu did with Cheren and Ash. But I have good evidence PITA hypnotized them to do this to you. I'll organize what I'd like out of you and what I've seen from PITA into a PowerPoint 2010, there are cheese bagels in my backpack that I have not had yet if you want to eat something. Feel free to use the water machine, too."

Azerty had finally assembled his PowerPoint and showed it to the Freedom Four. It showed the main flaw of PITA is its being euthanasia-happy. "Also, if PITA wants to protest against Pokémon, why not Duck Hunt, Minecraft, HarmoKnight and Earthbound/MOTHER for containing Pokémon references, or even Gunman Clive?" said Azerty. "If they're attacking My Little Pony (yes, I love the show, my avatar for many places is ponified bromine) and not the other stuff, then they must be dissolved and reformed." he continued. "But, PITA has wasted itself. It turned into a pro-communism group that kidnaps fictional characters, including you. Can you help me free them? Go to the secret exit behind that table over there. They think I'm responsible enough to be able to manage their prison, but we'll rough it up! Just watch out for hypnotized prisoners acting as guards." The Freedom Four cautiously accepted.


	3. 20 Percent More Educated

So, they continued… Only to be stopped by a mysterious, tomboyish voice. "Halt! Who in the name of Celestia goes there?" Jasmine replied, "We'd love to tell you, but you're confusing us. Hardcore. Plus, I'm more of a visual learner." This voice then revealed itself from underneath the floor… It belonged to a _Pegasus_ of all things. Pokey sighed, "You… Are you Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony?" Dash replied, "The one and only! Who sent you here?" Pikachu said, "Azerty…" He facepalmed realizing he gave away something he should not have. Dash was shocked a little. "Wait, wait, wait. He works for PITA, not against. Anyways, that does not matter. You want to rebel. Well, your chances of that are ****ing low. I've got to turn you all vegans and devoted to us." She proceeded to attack the Freedom 4!

Instantly, Dash tried to send a punch to Pokey. Thankfully, she missed. Then Pokey tried to use a PITA-type attack. But it didn't affect Dash… Dash then attempted to fling a tackle to Pokey with a force of 9001 Newtons/second!... But she dodged it. Pokey tried to use an Ember. That didn't do much, and then Dash attacked with something she called a "Rainboom so perfectly sent into your crotch at 9999 Newtons/second." Pokey did not stand a chance. So Lucas got an idea. "Hey, don't rainbows come after rain?" Jasmine said, "Is that the case? Then let me at her!" Pikachu said, "But she also flies, so you'd be even. I have two advantages." So Pikachu stepped in! First, Dash tried a Rainboom, but Pikachu blocked it with electricity! That actually boosted Pikachu's powers, so just one tiny ThunderShock snapped Dash back to consciousness. "Where am I? Who are you? Why is butterscotch?" She asked.

So, that's when Azerty came in riding on another Pegasus. Dash asked it a bunch of questions. "Derpy, do you know where I am? Why I wasn't aware of the past few weeks? Are my friends back in Equestria? How do I get back to Equestria? And most importantly, who's the French teen riding you, because I've been gallophobic ever since what a Frenchman did to my mother—" Azerty sighed, "My name is Azerty, 1. 2, Relax, I never liked my adoption father either, and that's why my birth parents took me back. Enough about my personal life, though. You need to know you were brainwashed into fighting for evil! PITA consists of a bunch of hypocrites. They say they run a no kill shelter, but according to figures from the website "PETA Kills Animals," they've killed **87.34% **of the animals they've gotten. At least, they transfer more, but they have tons of money, and they're wasting it." Then Derpy said, "He's got tons more info, such as why veganism is failing, but I need to fly him around to… uh… Azerty, could you help me finish my sentence?" Azerty said, "I'm going around freeing PITA's slaves. They'd love to have me as one, but too bad for them! And before I leave, Pokey! You could use this vial, there's 1-UP Juice in it, and there isn't anything that is harmful in low amounts." The 1-UP Juice revived Pokey. "Thank you very much," she said. Dash went to assist Derpy and Azerty, and the Freedom 4 continued…


	4. PITA talks Mellark-y

As the Freedom 4 continued, they'd eventually run into another obstacle. They heard someone laughing creepily in a low-ish voice. Pikachu stopped to ask, "Any one of us have a low voice?" Jasmine said, "Not that I've been aware of…" This low voice then spoke up. "Oh, you're thinking of me! Here's a hint, I survived the 74th Hunger Games!" Lucas spoke, "Don't tell me Katniss is brainwashed by PITA!" The low voice said, "**Pay. Attention. To. The. Chapter's. Title****! **I am Peeta Mellark!" Peeta then revealed himself. "I heard what you did to Rainbow Dash. I never liked her, to be honest, and tricked her into signing up for 6 billion tesserae…" Pikachu was all, "**** it, I see why they stole you." Peeta continued, "Thank you for the praise! Making you vegan should be a snap! May be odds be never in your favor, *****!"

Immediately, with no time for sending anyone else to attack, Pikachu tried to use an electric attack, but to no avail. Then Peeta yelled, "Take this!" He shot a bow, but missed. Pikachu kept trying to get back for someone else to take the stage, but he had to dodge many of these arrows and knives. Then, Peeta tossed a knife made of copper and lead and arsenic! It didn't need to hit, Pikachu took massive poisoning and fainted from it! Jasmine said, "Isn't he named after the type of bread? And doesn't bread come from wheat, a plant?" Pokey sighed, "You want me to beat him with fire, do you…" Yes, they did, so then Tepig came out. She used Ember and Peeta started going Capitol-crazy again. Then another one snapped Peeta to normal! Peeta asked a lot of questions, like Rainbow Dash did. "Who are you? Is this the Capitol? If not, where am I? And where is Katniss? Did I just attack you? And what is this animal rights nonsense?"

That's when Azerty came back with "Derpy," but he wasn't riding her. Instead, they appeared to be helping a yellow Pegasus re-learn walking. Peeta asked, "And who are you three?" Azerty spoke up. "I'm Azerty, the gray Pegasus is named Derpy, and the name of the Pegasus we're carrying is Fluttershy. Unfortunately, I believe that one PITA member, the same who got to you and Dash, shot her in the wing and left foreleg." Derpy continued, "He's offering first aid to her so she can get more professional care later on." Peeta said, "Well, Azerty, I believe I owe you an apology. I believe these 'mons are helping you?" The Freedom Four all said both yes and their names. Peeta said, "And I also believe, Miss Fluttershy, I should apologize to you." She asked, "Wait… What do you mean?" Peeta sighed, "While I was hypnotized, this dumb organization convinced me to get you and your friend. If she finds out they made me do it—"

At that point, a loud yet muffled yelling came from the next room. It sounded like Dash yelling, "_**YOU FOALS TRIED TO ASSASSINATE MY FRIEND! AND YOU STOLE A PROFESSIONAL TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK! SO SUCK ON THIS!**_" Followed by a loud crashing sound. Immediately, everyone got into that room (though getting Fluttershy there took Azerty and Derpy about five minutes) to find a couple of humans looking like they had been pro-PITA by choice, beaten and on the floor. One of them, shocked, cried out, "What!? All of you are supposed to be—" Pikachu cut in, "That's over now. Azerty, do you have any knowledge to enlighten us?" Derpy said, "He was going to tell you about why veganism is not practical." Azerty said, "Thank you for the introduction.

Azerty began. "Veganism is too challenging, and too many vegans deny it. If you don't know, it means you don't use ANYTHING FROM ANIMALS, including fur, meat, dairy, and even honey. It's challenging, and not enough people realize nutritional value is harder to gain. The biggie is the B12 complex, which meat is the best source of. But then there's soy, which according to "VegetariansAreEvil" (another website), is **toxic when raw.** And it can screw with your hormones if you're a baby by pumping up the estrogen. Just think, if you're male, things will not look good… And then, there are vegan parents who don't give their children a choice. That really messes them up because they are so tiny! I am aware that animals need rights, but the system needs balance!" Fluttershy expressed great feelings of agreement. "Yay! Thank you, I will not change my beliefs, but I will make sure I do it **right. **Thank you, but I need to get back to Equestria!" The other pro-PITA human said, "We have a gem that would help you, but we won't reveal where it is!" Peeta then said nonchalantly, "Well, then, I guess I'll need to rip this mahogany wall!" He cut it with a knife and found it! Dash said, "I'll get her to a hospital in Equestria and then get back to helping you." And Peeta said, "I'll help you with liberation!" So everone continued doing what they had to…


	5. Rated M for Move Over for the Kids!

After this, the Freedom 4 began to finally walk on. Jasmine tried drumming up a conversation. "Where… should we get going?" But somebody—and yes, once again, somepony—effectively stopped her. This one had a high-pitched, squealy voice. It yelled, "No, you need to know where you stop, and that's right here!" A pink pony suddenly jumped out from the shadows! "Hi all," she began, "And it's very nice to see you; I'm freaking hungry!" Pikachu said, "You're threatening us and we don't even know your name?" The pink pony sighed, "Silly me, here's my signature!" It read "P!nkamena D!ane P!e." "Why," Lucas asked, "did you write your i's as !'s? Are you a P!nk fangirl?" Pinkamena sighed, "Yes. Just call me Pinkie." Pikachu said, "Anyways, you want to eat us? Not happening!" Pinkie then said, "Yeah. 'Cuz I have yet to bake you into cupcakes, blatantly against what we want people to think of PITA! If it weren't for that Azerty big***, then I'd have made a cupcake out of Rainbow Dash!" Then she tossed knives, missing, at Jasmine, who yelled, "It's on!"

Jasmine immediately countered the next knife with her vines. Pinkie said, "Good god, where'd you get your skills?" Jasmine simply tried to use Vine Whip on Pinkie. That did nearly nothing. Pinkie then aimed a knife where she knew Jasmine would think she would. That was an effective vine cutter. Jasmine realized, "Crap, she's acting like a lawn mower now!" Then Pokey stepped in. Pinkie shouted, "Bacon tonight!1" But Pokey blocked the knife using fire, melting it. Pinkie then got mad and tossed a **meat cleaver**, yelling, "Where is your God now!?" But Pokey melted that, saying, "Just make a left turn!" Pinkie then got really mad and tried to get up close! But then she stepped on the melted knife, Ouch… Pinkie started shrieking, ended up hopping onto her good hoof into the wall, and collapsed! Lucas sighed, "Overkill much?" Thankfully, Azerty happened to come by, with Derpy.

Azerty then said, "Not a problem, I know exactly what the first thing to do for 2nd-degree burn treatment is! Thankfully, I've seen many major and minor burns like these." He pulled out a cloth, iced water, a glass, and plastic wrap. He then filled the glass with iced water and put Pinkie's hoof in it. This made her come to, back to normal. Pinkie sighed, "What the hell just happened? Where am I, and who are—" She stopped as she saw Derpy. "Could you explain what's going on!?" Pinkie asked her. Derpy explained, "PITA told a bunch of lies, upsetting Azerty, who's healing your burn, and now he, and those Pokémon over there were helping him." Pinkie gasped at the thought. "Oh my Celestia, they brainwashed me into being evil!" She exclaimed. Azerty said, "It's not just you. It's a **lot of fictional characters**. We ran into Peeta Mellark and Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie got even angrier. "She's here too!? What can I do to help?" Azerty said, "Let me heal your burn. For second-degree this is thankfully minor. While you wait, would you like to hear some info about PETA and children." Jasmine said, "Tell me more…" Azerty then began.

"It's like trying to get something to react with helium. **It doesn't naturally react with anything.** So, PETA is harmful to kids! I played this game called 'Breasts, Not Animal Tests!' and my reaction was, 'I'm 14 and what is this?' To believe they mixed that with the E-rated games!" Pikachu exclaimed, "That's gross!" Derpy then continued for Azerty. "They also try to tap into minds like his with techniques used by Nazis!" By now, Azerty was done healing Pinkie. "So, Pinkie, do you think you could bust out imprisoned animals and characters? That's how you could help me! I swear to god, PITA is freaking Rainbow Factory in a nutshell! I need your help. I've got the Freedom 4, Derpy, and we helped put Rainbow Dash onto good again, but you could also be a big help. Pretty please?" Pinkie said, "You've got that right! I'd never hurt my friends!" So, back to making progress!


	6. N is for No Exceptions

It had been 15 minutes since the Freedom 4's encounter with Pinkie. Jasmine had now gotten very hungry, so a green muffin on the floor easily distracted her. "I wouldn't do that," Pokey said. "That is the same shade of green as copper (II)chloride (CuCl2), a highly poisonous compound that makes humans instantly barf." Lucas said, "If it's contained in that muffin, wouldn't an acid make it leak out?" Then he decided to spit on the muffin, and yes, a green liquid oozed out. Then, the Freedom 4 took many steps back, to hear another voice, this one being somewhat deep and masculine. Oh, and British. "Well, this is not expected, so I'd better step out!" And it revealed some tall guy… with green hair… a Rubik's cube… and plain clothes. Pikachu was shocked at the thought that PITA had gotten its dirty little paws on N Harmonia!

N then sarcastically welcomed his "audience." "Why, hello there. You all seem to know me well. PITA has taught me right from wrong now. I can't let animals be used for anything. Whatsoever. And it's more than food or leather or tests. I also despise taking samples, pets, and all the like now. And it seems that Azerty moron is 'sponsoring' you, as well as those who he's freed with that gray Pegasus. I set the muffin out for her." Lucas said, "You tried to kill Derpy? **What the hell!?**" N yelled, "Shut up! She betrayed us, and you have right now. I'd better get rid of you now." And he pulled out a pistol thingy!

Lucas instantly began with a Water Gun, which got N to trip. Then, N tried to fire three bullets, with all missing. Lucas tried to use a Tackle attack. That actually dealt quite a bit to N, who started picking up the gun, and fired it, and barely got Lucas. Lucas began to not look good, so he called on Pikachu. Pikachu then decided to send a current through the gun. After all, it was metal, and it could hopefully snap N out of it. So Pikachu yelled, "Do you find the truth **shocking?**" And used an electric attack that went through the gun, to N, and it worked! N took a good look at the situation... And immediately apologized and burst into tears… Thankfully, Azerty happened to show up, and yes, with Derpy, who ignored the muffin.

Azerty immediately took notice of N crying, and asked what was the matter. N then slowly began to regain a smile. "Are you Azerty? If so, I'm greatly in your debt. You've been going greatly. I already learned of PETA hating all animal usage." Then Derpy said, "He's right. They once sued for a whale's freedom using the 13th Amendment! That could have been problematic for people who need service animals, or forensic scientists who need dogs to detect fire accelerants. And that obviously would be a pain in Azerty's butt as well, I've been helping him!" N then said, "Well, I'd love to help, I hear you've been saving these guys. In fact—" he was then cut off by an explosion near the walls. Pinkie came out, saying, "If they wanted me to make cupcakes out of my best friends, then I'll do it to the walls instead! I blew them up so you could continue." N then said, "Well, I'd love to help too! I still have a 50,000 ppm solution of copper (II)chloride which I could corrode prison walls with, could you please ride me around to those spots?" Pinkie cried out, "Sure!" And the two went off, while everyone else went through the hole in the wall…


	7. Super Abuse Bros

The Freedom 4 went through the wall and did a lot of walking. Once again, someone tried to start a conversation. Pikachu asked, "Will you be excited when we make it to whoever is behind all this?" And yes, he got cut off by **yet another voice!** This one was heavily Italian in accent. "I don't-a think so!" it yelled. Then, there was the sound of jumping, until finally, a plumber appeared! Jasmine facepalmed and sighed, "Let me guess. Super Mario? I should have guessed it. What do you want?" Mario sighed, "Either you're a bit-a too conceited, or the author's mind became all-a messed up on his 2 week vacation. But-a either way, you're-a going down!" He put on a flower that made his clothes white, and then attacked!

Jasmine knew Mario just cheated; the flower gave him fire powers! Trying to dodge was not easy; she said, "Cheaters get banned from servers, you know!" And then she got hit with a fireball and started panicking. So great was her panic that she turned it into a weapon. The flames got to him, but it wasn't over yet. Then, Mario then pulled out a feather, turned into a "superhero" and knocked Jasmine with it, yelling, "U-a mad?" Jasmine hit a wall, drunkenly said, "Mommy, Luna just ate Hatsune Miku." And passed out. Pikachu sighed, "I guess it's my turn. Mario, snap out of it, you work for an exaggeration of a communist's group!" One thunderbolt did the trick! Mario then got all woozy and sighed, "I need a rest-a-room break!" And left. Meanwhile, N and Pinkie Pie came back in. Both exclaimed in unison, "Well, this place looks like a dump!"

Pinkie sighed, "Jasmine seems to have lost it, but I can help her!" While that was going on, N gave a report to the rest of the Freedom 4, "Well, Azerty and Derpy are somewhere else, but they did give me important information. First, something good to know about PETA is they're both good and bad. Bad because of the idiots composing them, but good because of the part of the truth they do tell. If only they used it appropriately to **fix their wasteful bad side!** There's a mean b***h of a dark side they have that only cares about making a big stink. Not animals that were looking for love, but in the end, got everything but love!" The reference to Italian music suddenly jolted Jasmine awake and Mario back into the room. Jasmine said, "Tell me about it." Then when Mario came back into the room, he apologized with, "I-a couldn't predict that! But I can-a still remember what I learned while they got me. Just-a go north and you'll be-a done soon!" Lucas then said, "There's just one thing. Where exactly are Azerty and Derpy?" Then Mario stammered, "Uh… Eh… Hey-a look! One Direction is-a behind you!" And then dashed off. That didn't look good…


	8. Derped Up Twist

This prompted the Freedom 4 to immediately run upstairs! Obviously, an excuse that stupid would definitely blow a secret's cover, would it not? Jasmine exclaimed (not a good idea when running at top speed), "They must have done something to Azerty and Derpy! What to do aside from panic!?" Then they came across a pit. Pikachu sighed, "Great, it just has to be 8 meters wide! That's too big!" Who could help us over?" Then, of all ponies, Derpy came out of the pit. Lucas said with great joy, "Hey Derps, this pit is in the way, so could you please—" Unfortunately, she cut him off mid-sentence, yelling out, "Help you my plot!" Then, Pokey noticed, "Derpy's eyes and flank mark seem… What's a word or phrase I can use?" Pikachu said, "How about 'Effed up?' Her left eye is red and the other is plasma green, which for obvious reasons makes me feel queasy. And that 'flank mark,' which I know is actually called a cutie mark, **yes **because I'm a mild fan, is covered by a triangular, golden device." Derpy then yelled, "Shut up! All glory is to PITA! And so what if I'm a lowly pawn in their scheme? They have full right to abuse me because I am female!" Jasmine and Pokey, being female obviously objected, "What has gotten into you?" Then a voice came over an announcement system, "So. I see you've abandoned us, and turned to making us do something that actually saves animals. Like we would ever. So we kidnapped Derpy and her 'abusive' master, and soon, we will be exploiting her all the time. Forever, dudes, so I hope you have fun with this old bucker! Have a nice day." Uh oh…

The Freedom 4 had to do something, but they were too dumbstruck to do anything. This led PITA-fied Derpy to unleash something disturbing. Something was coming out of her face and… other openings on her body. The deep, purple gas was not only scary, but toxic. Pikachu noticed Jasmine was acting strange from the gas. Lucas then took a brief look at Jasmine… One of her eyes was becoming the same plasma color Derpy got! "Guys?" Lucas remarked. "They have Jasmine!" Pikachu then got annoyed and yelled, "Shut up! I'm trying to brainstorm a strategy!" He accidentally discharged some electricity in rage but some of it hit Jasmine. She then asked, "Did I just inhale LSD?" Pokey said, "Pikachu, I can help. Jasmine got briefly possessed, but your electricity got her out of it! Try it on Derpy!" So he tried it, but the triangular device drew it in unbroken! The still PITA-fied Derpy then came over to Pikachu and then grabbed him. He then explained, "Wait, stop! This is not you at all! You are a well-loved character from a TV show with the phrase 'friendship is magic' in the title for a good reason! It is magic, the type that knows no race, species, gender, or whatever! I know you're in there!" The triangular device sparked and then shut down!

Lucas came immediately to Derpy and asked her, "Are you alright?" Derpy then answered with a hug. Jasmine then asserted, "I'm sure she's alright. Her eyes are now back to amber." She then asked Derpy, "What ever happened?" Derpy answered it with, "OK, we tried to bust a wall, we found the leader of this organization, but then she got Azerty and from there… I just… don't know what went wrong! They turned me into one of their slaves because I'm a girl! What deadbeats! You're almost there, but I'll help you across these pits!" There would soon be a final battle…


	9. The (Sloppy) End

Eventually, the Freedom 4 met a staircase with a carpet clearly made of real leather and wool. Pikachu noticed, "I have a hunch this is where Azerty is being held." Then Derpy appeared before the Freedom 4. "Wait!" She cried out. "I finally remember what did go wrong!" Jasmine then inquired, "So, what happened?" Derpy explained, "I now remember! Azerty and I got under this very staircase when I saw her, and then she hit me in the flank with a needle, and when I actually saw her, I only saw the silhouette of a literal chick before passing out! Whatever she did to Azerty, I don't want to know! He helped me get over the loss of my boyfriend, which was no thanks to PITA, and Azerty can't go to the same flower field he's in! You need to do this!" Jasmine agreed and said, "We **will **do this! For Azerty, and everyone! Time Turner would really appreciate it. Right, guys?" Lucas, Pikachu, and Pokey answered, "Obviously!" And the Freedom 4 went up the staircase to find something… disturbing.

Jasmine cried out, "Azerty! Are you okay!?" Azerty exclaimed, "I am strapped to a table, about to replace Rainbow Dash as a cupcake ingredient! Is your question solved?" Jasmine answered, "Yes. Who did that to you?" The same voice on the intercom replied, "Look no further than me! I did this to the traitor! He threatened to murder **my **publicity! That's all **I **shall ever give a damn about! Publicity! This is why I tricked the poor saps into killing Derpy's first best friend, and after not long, I'll take her next one down and out as well! But first, you need my name! Which you shall get!" Then, the same literal chick Derpy was describing jumped out from an air vent. "I am not just a nugget, I am **the **Nugget! I'm an animal who uses animals, who kills them, and all the more! You will make great slaves to PITA, but first, I must get all Pinkamena on Azerty, because someone must be psycho here." Lucas then hit Nugget using a Water Gun, shouting out, "Never, b***h!" Nugget then sighed, "I'll have to take you out first then! What a shame. I could have considered thinking about 'right to life' for you, but oh well. Come at me!"

Lucas blocked Nugget off using another Water Gun, but Nugget then pulled out a big freaking tazer. Somehow, Lucas managed to use his water attacks to divert the tazer's electricity, even though it would more logically hit him. Nugget then decided, "Screw this, I'm running short on time!" Then, she turned up her tazer to setting 4/3… and hit Lucas with it. "Lucas!" Jasmine shouted out, as she came to his attention. Lucas was still alive, but in obviously no condition to fight. "Jasmine? Please kick her a$$ for me!" He requested. Naturally, Jasmine accepted. She would also get a nice problem; as Nugget exclaimed, "Well, guess I didn't waste money to get an 'elemental tazer'!" When Nugget flipped it around, Jasmine learned it was also a flamethrower! Thankfully, she had become able to dodge fire, and whilst trying to use Vine Whip on Nugget, she noticed one end of the tazer was slimy, and another was covered in grass. _She has one for each of our types to get an advantage over us_, Jasmine realized. She instantly yelled to Pokey, "Get in close to her, I have an idea!" Pokey answered nervously, "OK…" This led Nugget to taunt Pokey with the slime… Only for Nugget to be trapped in a Mega Drain. She then tried to use her tazer to get out of it, which she did at a price. The slime setting on her 'tazer' was broken, and while distracted, Pokey's Ember broke the grass setting, too. "****!" yelled Nugget. "Better burn the plant who knows too much!" At that point, Azerty was extremely worried, so by inching slightly leftwards, he could use his right limbs to empty his pocket. "Hey, Jasmine, get one of these to Lucas!" And an item labeled "Revive" rolled onto the floor. Upon it touching Lucas, he was fully revitalized. Then Azerty yelled out, "Jasmine discovered Nugget has elemental tazers! Attack those before—" Nugget went to Azerty and yelled, "Shut the hell up, troublemaker!" And zapped him to sleep. "Now… where were we?" Nugget said to Lucas… Only to lose the fire setting on her tazer to a Water Gun. "You will pay for that!" Lucas yelled at Nugget, then attacking Nugget herself with a Water Gun to her (admittedly small) crotch. This left Nugget stuck on the floor, leaving Lucas to take the tazer, using the electricity to revive Azerty, and gave it to Pikachu to destroy it for good, which was obviously done. Nugget. Was. Infuriated! She started yelling something, only for it to come out as a Chuggaaconroy-esque, unintelligible blob of words. She then looked at a window… And jumped out as Azerty yelled out, "No, wait!" To no avail. PITA was now done for, but at something of a price. Derpy then entered the room sighing, "What a relief! Though stuff would go wrong again!" Pikachu nervously sighed, "That sort of… to an extent… did happen."

Jasmine sadly explained it. "Nugget is the literal chick you spoke of, and she just jumped out the window, to never return… We just beat her, and she could have stayed and changed. However, she would rather die than be good. What a shame. Thankfully, we now see this 'animal shelter' in desperate need of improvement, so we will improve it." Derpy was amazed, realizing, "You are right. I kind of feel bad for Nugget, but still, we need to fix this thing! Oh, and untie Azerty from the table."

The first thing they did was change the "cage prisons" to a very vast room. Jasmine's next idea was, "Say we hold the needles and actually use PITA's funds for saving animals?" Naturally, purchases on deadly toxins were killed by 84%, and the animals killed/saved numbers managed to flip-flop. Derpy was naturally pleased with the absence of things going wrong. "I just wish Time Turner could see it in person. But a bird's-eye view is the next best thing." Pikachu then answered, "I wonder if Ash feels the same way that Time Turner would. And maybe Cheren, too." Azerty was completely distracted by a newspaper. "Hey, Derps. Next to our success story is someone else's… Some random person has made a telephone that can make calls to dead anything. What if, that telephone…" Azerty trailed off.

**FIN (SORRY FOR BAD QUALITY)**


End file.
